


Wedding Night

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, smut for chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yea hello I am in dire need of some serious fluff. I was thinking that maybe the reader gets sick (during their honeymoon perhaps?) and David has to take care of them till they get better? It would be much appreciated c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“You’re sure you’re alright?” David asked, looking concerned and taking your suitcase from you as you entered the hotel.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” You said as more of a wish than a statement. You did not want to be sick on your honeymoon.   
You both walked to the large reception desk at the far end of the grand lobby of the hotel. You wanted to look around but were afraid that too much movement might not be helpful right now.  
David checked you in, and you kept a hand on the desk to steady yourself. You walked beside him to the room, willing yourself to get better as he kept checking on your condition.  
“I’m probably just woozy from the plane or something.” You said, trying to sound convincing, but you had a feeling all of the illnesses you fought off while planning the wedding were all coming back for a rematch.   
David slipped the room key through the slot on the handle and opened the door for you. Just in time, apparently, because you took two steps into the room before having to rush to the bathroom to vomit.   
“Oh no.” You head David say from the hall. He tossed the bags into the room and rushed in after you, bending down and pulling your hair back.  
“You don’t need to be here for this.” You finally said, flushing the toilet.  
“Actually, theres this bit of metal around my finger that says I do.” He said, trying to lighten the mood.  
You smiled as David patted your lips with a wad of toilet paper.   
“I’m sorry. Some start to the honeymoon this is.” You sat against the bathtub and hung your head back, trying to let more air into your lungs while not directing your breath at David.  
“Don’t apologize, Love.” David said, scooting over and wrapping an arm around your shoulders, “It’s not your fault. We’ll get you better and everything will just fine. We can even stay a couple extra days if we need to.” He kissed your cheek. “How about some ice water?”   
“Sounds lovely.” You sighed, sinking further into the floor.  
“Be right back!” David said, jumping to his feet and grabbing the ice bucket from the table and hurrying out the door.  
You got out of your travel clothes and into one of David’s tshirts. They always made you feel better. You were brushing your teeth when David entered the room again, holding the ice bucket, now full of ice, and a plastic bag from the store in the lobby.  
“Alright,” he said, setting the bag and bucket on the table and taking a plastic cup from the stack. He took a large water bottle from the bag, filled the cup with ice and began pouring, “We’ve got ice water, and I picked you up a couple other things you might need.”   
He took the cup to you and lead you to the bed, pulling back the covers for you.  
You snuggled in and sipped the water as David placed a series of travel-sized medications on the nightstand.   
“You’re too good to me.” You said, placing the cup next to the meds and flopping back into the pillows.   
“I just don’t want my wife feeling badly.” David said with a smirk around the word ‘wife’ as he rounded the bed and began removing his clothes, “Do you want to go right to sleep, or would you like to get a movie to take your mind off not feeling well?”  
“But that’s not how wedding nights are supposed to go!” You groaned, rolling over in the bed to face him.  
“There’s plenty of time for that.” David said, climbing in next to you in only his boxers, “Although, you are making it quite difficult to resist you wearing my shirt and those adorable knickers.” He laughed as he ran a hand down your leg and kissed your neck, but quickly composed himself, “But the sooner you get better, the better. How are you feeling now?”  
“My head’s pounding and I’m still a bit nauseous.” You whispered, thinking that if you talked too loudly you’d feel even worse.  
“Well you rest,” David said, running his hand across your forehead, “and tell me if you need anything.”  
“You’ve done plenty already.” You said sleepily against his chest, your eyelids heavy, “I’ll feel better in the morning.”  
“I know you will.” David whispered as he kissed your head and stroked your hair until you fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling, and had to take a moment to remember where you were. You stretched and your arm practically punched David in the face, waking him up.  
“Oi!” He shouted as he woke with a start, “Just what do you think you’re doing?”  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry honey!” You said, trying to stifle a laugh, “I didn’t exactly remember that I wasn’t alone.”  
“Oh, well in that case.” David said, sarcastically excusing you as he pretended to push his nose back into its socket, “Feeling any better, darling?”  
“You know, I am, thank goodness. I must have needed the rest or something.”  
“Mm, you must have,” David said, checking the clock on his phone, “It’s half past three in the afternoon.”  
“Wha- really?” You asked, scrunching your eyes shut again and rubbing them as you continued, “We must have slept through the alarms.”  
“Indeed.” David said casually before rolling on top of you and nuzzling his face into your neck.  
“Now just what do you think you’re doing?” You mimicked his words from earlier as you giggled.  
“Well, we never did get to consummate our marriage last night because someone was sick.” He said, kissing your neck and sliding his hands under his t-shirt you were wearing and tightly gripping your sides. You melted against his touch and felt yourself sink a little deeper into the big, soft bed.  
You moaned sleepily as you ran a hand down his chest and under the elastic of his boxers to discover that he was already hard, and you took his length in your hand and started rubbing him up and down against your palm. He grunted a little against your neck and his kisses got a bit more forceful as anticipation built up inside him. He pushed at your panties and you shimmied out of them and left them under the covers at the end of the bed. David then took you in his arms and you gasped as he shifted so he was under you, and turned you around so you got on all fours on top of him, your thighs on either side of his head. He pulled you to him by your lower back and began mercilessly sucking and lapping between your folds, and you held yourself there in shock for a moment before supporting yourself with one hand as you used the other to push his boxers away from his hips. He wriggled out of them and kicked them to the foot of the bed with your panties, and you could feel him moan between your thighs as you gave his length one long lick from base to head, swirling your tongue around the head as you came up. You rolled your hips against his tongue as you took his length in your mouth and bobbed your head up and down, using a hand as an extension of your lips, massaging the base of his shaft as you sucked. David kept a tight hold on your bottom as he slid his tongue inside you and you moaned against the head of his length in your mouth, sending vibrations down his shaft that made it impossible for him to wait any longer. He practically threw you off of him and you climbed back up so your head was once again on the pillows. David grasped the hem of his shirt that you had on and dragged it up over your head before tossing it onto the rug of the hotel room. You relaxed back onto the pillows and he knocked your knees apart as he climbed on top of you and positioned himself at your entrance.  
“I love you, _________,” David said with a smile as he hovered over you, staring straight into your eyes, “Ever so much.”  
“And I love you, David.” You said breathlessly as you placed both hands on either side of his head and ran a thumb over the freckles on his cheek. He leaned down to kiss you as he slid his thick length into you and you moaned against his lips. He wrapped his arms around you and held himself close to you and you could feel his hot breath on your collarbone as he thrust into you again and again.  
“__________..” He breathed your name in your ear, sending shivers down your spine and your thighs tightened around his hips as you twisted his hair in your fingers and dragged your nails down his back.  
“David,” you breathed, “I’m gonna-“  
“Me too.” He interrupted you as he lifted himself up by his arms and hovered over you so you both had a nice view of his length moving in and out of you, glistening with your wetness by the light of the sun coming in the window.   
David’s jaw went slack and a loud guttural sound escaped his throat as his thrusts got even harder and longer. You slid a hand down to your clit and came almost instantly as you ran two fingers over it. Your head pressed back into the pillows as you made a few sounds of your own and David looked down at you as you both rode out your orgasms together, staring into each other’s eyes.  
David finally collapsed onto your chest and wrapped his arms around your back and held you tightly for a long while. You stayed there with him in that bed that was almost too soft, feeling him still connected to you. Both of your hearts beating so fast you could almost hear them in the otherwise silent room. The sun shown in through the large window and you just held him in your arms contently, running your fingers through his hair for what seemed like an eternity. He finally moved to brush his lips against yours as he gently pulled himself out of you and rolled to one side, only to pull you into his arms again. You soon fell back to sleep, tangled in the sheets with your new husband, only to wake up and do it all over again.


End file.
